Lore
Buffs and Debuffs Buffs last for 5 turns. Debuffs last for 7 turns. Respective buffs and debuffs cancel each other. For example, Weakness cancels Might and vice versa. Certain debuffs can cancel Overmind orders, buffs can stack with others. Conditions and ailments Locations *Torpor - Apparently it is their equivalent of Limbo, a place where you are neither dead or alive *Beginner Hall - Tutorial for various things, located south-east of the tower *Credits Map - Contains credits to people. You also get a power-up (+3 Attack power) after talking to the keeper Magic Orgasmic energy - The source of Overminds power and his life force. Notable books All months use Babylonian calendar: Nisānu, Āru, Simanu, Dumuzu, Abu, Ulūlu, Tišritum, Samna, Kislimu, Ṭebētum, Šabaṭu, Addaru, Ve-Adār Nanshe Ninedinna diary pages All of these are in graveyard. #Year 1001 AO, 2nd of Nisanu. It's time for a new beginning, It's been several years since the defeat of the Overmind, and my research is finally bearing fruit. I've discovered the methods to unlock the power of this crystal at last, and turn it into less... perverse uses. With it filling this graveyard with necromantic energy, I'll have all the soldiers I need to stop the Overmind when he returns. I've decided to put a magic seal on the door to the central mausoleum. The password is, "Diligence." #Year 1001 AO, 20th of Du'uzu. My search continues for methods to slay the Overmind, and prevent the disaster of his last revival. I've been considering turning to the dark arts of Necromancy. It's terrible, I know. But I see little other way to do it. Only the undead can manage my diligence. The others have grown soft now that he is dead, but I know he will return. He always does. This graveyard created a thousand years ago will suit my purposes admirably. These men lost their lives to the Overmind once. Surely they won't be angry if I have them defend the world once more. #Year 1001 AO, Ululu 26th. The undead continue to be uncooperative, annoying and altogether worthless sacks of bones. It seems these new skeletons created from the villagers dont have the intelligence issues of the ancient skeletons. Quite the opposite in fact! They're so smart and mischevious that I've had to create an alchemical solution to reduce their intelligence and make them submissive. In the meantime, I've created a chasm on the eastern side of the graveyard to contain the undead and keep them from rampaging. The word to raise the bridge is the name of an old friend. "Lostone2" (Chendler comment: It is not, it is Joy, but i prefer to make a joke) #Year 1002 AO, 12th of Ayaru. The work is finally done, and the undead mostly under control. When the Overlord awakens, he will be greeted by a loyal horde of the under. Only a few weeks remain. To increase security, I've changed the command word to open the magic seal on the graveyard. It is, "Freedom". Bilbao Library The books stored in the library are from research on a piece of Overmind A Live Vivisection of The Overmind, Chapter 1-12 By the Dr. Lady Katirina Avilove, Dutchess of Rusk #The Soldiers of Rush have successfully captured the Overmind. This is an extraordinary day! We of the people of Rush have longed for the secret to his power. However, he has never submitted to any inspection. The possibilities are limitless! We may learn the secret of his immortality, or perhaps even the secret of his abilities of mental control. I am overjoyed her magesty The Empress agreed with my suggestion to subdue him. The plague i concocted is only transmitted through sex and is lethal within a few months, so there is little risk of spreading. The price of his capture was naught more than a few caravans of slave girls sent to "appease" him. Ah, the guards are here! Now to see what we may learn #The advanced onset of the plague spread to the Overmind through his slaves we sent to him has rendered him paralyzed. Now that I see him in person, I am even more impressed. He has an almost electrical aura around him. His physique is impressive. He stands over eight feet tall, and his musculature is such that he must be incredibly strong. We are fortunate that we caught him just after his recent return to life, or he would be even stronger. Even just being near him I can feel his power growing. It is a distinctly unnerving sensation. I shall have to remove his armor, and then the true inspection can begin. #I have removed the Overmind's armor. Immediately upon doing so I was struck with a wave of arousal. The crystal crown I wear protects me from his mental attacks, but I suspect this may be related to a miasma of lust he exudes. It is useful that I have always preffered the companionship of women. It lets me know what in me he manipulates and what is natural. To be certain, his physique IS undoubtedly the paragon of male attractiveness, but even so... His face is extraordinary. After putting on a facial mask to block out the miasma (and observing an immediate lessening of arousal) I still caught myself staring at him for several minutes. I have never been attracted to a man before. I do not believe I naturally can be. But his face is... beautiful. His eyes, however, are terrifying. He may look like a man, but he is not human. Not even close. #I begun today by making incisions in his skin, shallowly, to observe his ability to regenerate in detail. These ranged in length from several inches to the length of the arm. All healed within less than a minute. Curious, I decided to make deeper incisions. It would appear that he is not actually made of flesh and bone, as I initially thought. In place of it is a curious red light, though the veins and arteries remain in their proper place. Upon making the first incision the crystal crown I wore to protect me from his power burned out, and I was struck by an overwhelming urge to masturbate. I do not recall the events that followed, save that his power saved me. Ironically, the effects of his wound sealing is all that could protect me from becoming his slave in that moment. I am preparing better protection for future research, as well as more sturdy undergarments. One curious observation: The Overmind was not sedated, yet showed no signs of pain. The entire time, he simply watched me with those eyes. Those glowing, burning, pink eyes. When the crown broke they - well, let's not say. It's better not to think about it. #Research has slowed severely since the destruction of my protective equipment. I dare not enter again lest he enslave me. Visual observation has confirmed my worst fear, however. He has cured himself of the plague. He is well secured, and the guards here are all male. I do not think his escape likely, but it is troubling. Now that he has been cured, his skin has retaken a dark olive color. I worry about residual effects. He is increasingly attractive. I have contracted the Lamaak and Dwarves to make me a suit so that I may continue my inspection of the Overmind. Ah - that is to say, his body. The inside of his body! That strange red light is likely to be the key to his immortality. Postnote: I would not normally include this in a scientific record, but- my sex drive has grown increasingly difficult to control lately. I note this because I suspect a relation between the blast of energy and my libido. I have aquired two more maid-slaves from the Kingdom of Sayda. Hopefully they can satiate me enough to focus. #The suit has arrived and I have decided to resume study. I made a small but deep incision, inspecting the light which seems to replace his muscle tissue and ligaments. The suit worked as advertized, but it was stressed to the limits. It is likely I will have to replace several crystal buffers each time i cut into him. I removed a small sample of this "light tissue". It is currently contained in an secured crystaline jar. Several of the male guards are beginning to fall ill. I do not know why, but I suspect that the Overmind is behind it. He has never paid any attention to them, only to me. Even so, I fear we may need to replace them soon. On the other matter, my libido only increases. I am struck by repeated fantasy of having sex with the Overmind, of him ravishing me over and over and over again. My maids are worn out. I need more. #Testing is becoming increasingly difficult. Even with the sample contained it is beginning to influence me. I found myself staring at it for well over an hour and masturbating today. Just a tissue sample, yet it has this power. I have determined that it is magical. It is also of a type which is not typically associated with arcane magic. I do not believe I can deliver my suspicions in public, even if they turn out to be true, for I suspect something terrible. His power is disturbingly similar to the power of goddess's clerics. People will inevitabl come to the wrong conclusion from that. His power does not seem to be directly of the goddess. Just similar. The conclusions one could make from that information are frightening, but he is not a god. If he were, we couldn't hold him prisoner here. #I could feel his eyes on me through the night as I made love with my maids. I have begun to dream of him, to have him fill my every waking thought. He watches, and he approves. Somehow the maids no longer satisfy me. It begins to feel as though we are here to satisfy him, to have sex with each other for his pleasure, and we put on a performance. I've tried to convince myself that it is an illusion, but the guards report differently. The one way mirror in his cell allowed the guards to observe him without me there. They confirmed it. His eyes do not leave me, even when I am not in the room. It frightens me. It makes me cum during sex with the maids. He is locked up, but it's starting to feel like he is in the one in control. #I gave the Overmind one of my maids today. I had to see his corruption first hand so that I could compare it with my own state. She entered, and he still looked at me. She shivered, nude and frightened. He paid her little heed, but did become fully erect. I have never seen him like that before. He is so inhumanly massive. I have no experience with any male members other than those on cadavers, but he is different, even so! So... alive. The maid pounded on the doors and begger to be let out for several minutes. Then she began to calm down, seeing that he was restrained. He made no mental blasts that my equipment could detect. However, within the hour she began to stare at him fixedly. Within two, she began to masturbate. She masturbates to orgasm several times, her requests to leave the room beginning to fade over time until - at a point where I could not tell the difference - she began to beg to have sex with him. He spoke for the first time after she began to cry as she begged for sex, a single word. "YES". Such a rough, frightening voice to come out of such a beautiful face. I did not realize how many kinds of sex there were. Before, I thought of him licking me with that serpentine tongue, gazing at me with those slitted eyes. I did not know what I could do for him, and now the thoughts will not leave me. I have made a terrible mistake. #The Empress has begun to question my research. My recent notes to her have had to be rewritten several times to keep myself from breaking procedure and demanding that she come here in person. I know that is stupid. I know it, and yet I cannot stop fantasizing about him, and her, and me, and the maids, all together, all serving him. This was a gamble i knew might end badly when my research started. Even so, I have learned much. I cannot afford for the research to be shut down. I am providing him with another maid today to see if there were any details I missed during the first session. More guards fall ill. I fear the rotation of staff is not sufficient. I will run out soon. #The maids demanded to be returned to him today, and the guards are not strong enough to stop them. They have fallen to the illness he seems to exude near men. Lethargy, then apathy, and then they become still. Many no longer eat or patrol, and I fear they may die. Far worse is that without my maids, I no longer have an outlet for my desires. I have spent most of the day masturbating, fantasizing, and listening to him with them. The wives and daughters of some of the guards from the nearby village have begun to come here as well. No one stops them, and I do not know how he calls to them. I can feel him call to me when I close my eyes. It is all that I can do not to throw open the doors and offer myself to him. I know he still watches me. Still looks for me, even while having sex with them. Why? Why is he doing this? I have to send a letter to the Empress, begging her to send aid. An army of several hundred girls - no! No. Just an army meant to kill him, not to satiate him. It is our only salvation. I fear that the next time I write, I will no longer be me. #I went to him today without the suit and stared at him. He was covered in women. They crawled over him, licking, fucking, praising, begging. He looked at me and said one word. "MINE." I stared for over an hour after that. Then I left and killed the guards. It wasn't hard. The maids followed me and helped, and stripped the bodies of armor. When I leave this room, I will unlock his magical restraints. He will take me and make me his forever. I thought that I would study him. All I have done is give him his own army, and a mistress to lead it. I can feel that now. He has chosen to lead it. I can feel that now. He has chosen me to lead. Chosen. He hasn't even touched me, but I cum again and again with that thought. I am his. I am his. I am his.